Sporting activities may include handling a ball, such as throwing, catching, passing, rebounding, or otherwise engaging a sport ball by and/or between players, and/or other users. For example, a basketball is passed between players, and proper handling of the basketball improves the ability for the user or the user's team to score. Proper handling of a basketball, soccer ball, or another type of sport ball involves, among other things, practicing proper handling techniques (including, for example, catching, throwing, dribbling, kicking, pitching, etc.).